


Baked Hearts

by HonestBacon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestBacon/pseuds/HonestBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is over at Jane's house for their monthly baking lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locutusthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locutusthecat/gifts).



I’m a pretty great baker, Dirk Strider, on the other hand, usually ends up burning everything. He’s better at all things robots and puppets, not baking. That’s why he’s on his way over for his monthly baking lesson, that and I insisted he learn how to bake before he turns eighteen. Seriously, he was a seventeen year old who only knew how to cook hot pockets and really bad smoothies before I started helping him.

There’s a knock on the door, and wiping my flour covered hands on the apron Roxy got me as a birthday gift, I open it for Dirk.

“Looks like you already started,” he says walking in, taking off his coat, and shutting the door behind him.

“I just made some cookies for later, nothing big,” I inform, and lead him to the kitchen where I have everything set out for the night of baking.

Everything was fine for a while, but then Dirk forgot to set a timer for banana bread and burnt it so bad we had to throw it out. Not even the few birds outside wanted to touch it. 

“It’s okay, you’ve made an iota of progress. Even though I still don’t believe you went so long eating only hot pockets and smoothies!”

“I hope this isn’t too much trouble for you, I’ve forgotten to set the timer a few times before this, and it’s like I’m trying to weld food together. I’m pretty good at welding though,”

“Baloney! I will not just watch you grow up not learning to make something to eat. Anyway, you aren’t the master of time, so what if you forget something every once and awhile?”

 

We continue, and he makes a batch of cookies that don't get burnt, and after we’re done baking we mix them in with mine and settled down in the living room to watch Parks and Recreation, since it was my week to choose what we watched. Turning the TV on, I plop down on the floor and lean against the couch, while Dirk sprawls out on the couch, making it seem much smaller than before. After an episode an a half, it seems that Dirk subconsciously starts running his fingers softly through my short hair, but I don’t say anything, it feels nice. We stay like this for who knows how many episodes before Dirk also moves to the floor, and we both doze off.

Startled, I jerk awake to find what had woken me, the TV static, and Dirk is laying on my lap asleep with his shades on the floor next to us. Reaching for the remote on the table so I can turn the TV off, I accidently elbow Dirk in the nose rather hard, waking him up and starting a trickle of blood running down his face.

He jerks up, almost headbutting me in the face, and takes on a twisted expression, “Fuck, how are you so strong?”

“Gosh dang it, I’m sorry. Here let's go to the bathroom and clean your face off,”

We stumble in the dark, I sit him down on the closed toilet seat, and clean the blood off his upper lip and stop the bleeding. 

"We should do this more often, not the bloody noses, but hanging out here more than just once a month. It's nice, and I can joke about how you act so swanky more often," I suggest, but then chuckle at how dumb it sounded.

“Jane, you know, you’re a really great person, and I think I’m in love with you. Not romantically, and I don’t care for labels but for others, do you think we’re queerplatonic partners? Or could be?” he looks me in the eye when he says this, and this time I can actually see them since his shades are left in the living room. He's completely serious.

These unexpected words coming from him make my heart warm, it was almost as if he had read my mind. Looking back, he had explained what queerplatonic relationships were, along with other things, so I should’ve seen it coming. “Of course. You’re way more than my best friend and I absolutely love you, and all your flaws,” I reach out my hand, “Queerplatonic partners?”

He takes it and we share a joke handshake, “In love platonically for life,” and we both pull into a hug laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short and late, it's also my first time writing as Jane and writing Dirk, but I love pale dirkjane and them being platonic partners.


End file.
